The Investigation
by RikuAkawaUchigaki
Summary: Iruka Seems To Notice Kakashi Always Being Alone, But Decided To Investigate On Kakashi..  I Suck At Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Iruka Noticed How Kakashi Was Always Alone, And Decided To Investigate On Him...*Crap Summary*...KakaIru 3 (At Some Point) I Will Update If People Like What I've Written So Far ^_^**

Kakashi is famous for being Konoha's secret weapon, of course he's had his loses and his mishaps but he is still seen for as a weapon. He always has this cold look in his eye and a unpleasant pouted lip stuck forming a lump in his blue facemask. This was first pointed out to me by my student Naruto. That blonde kid sure doesn't miss out on detail. So I Umino Iruka started my investigation on Kakashi Hatake.

***6 months before***

Iruka was taking his daily morning stroll, hands stuffed in his pant pockets, head lowered eyes focused on the floor, wondering where his feet stepped. The cool twilight was just warm enough for him to leave his fluffy coat at home. His eyes never wavered as he heard a silent cough before him, as his head bumped straight into a strong chest.

The Brunette looked up to find none-other than the mysterious silverette Kakashi, whose somewhat hypnotizing beautiful blue eye was staring down at him, his eyebrow cocked up in question to the brunette's behaviour. Iruka continued to stare at the man, as he absent mindedly fiddled with his side straps with the tips of his fingers. His lips parted to form words but nothing seemed to come out. The silver head chuckled slightly and stopped to the side allowing Iruka to pass. The brunette's gaze followed the man as he moved but made no sudden movement of his own. A sweet yet foreign sound filled his ears, which snapped him out of his trance, and he realised Kakashi was giggling at him.  
>Iruka blinked confused, studying himself over then casting a wary look at the Jounin.<p>

"What's so funny?" he asked lolling his head to the side, jutting out his hip and gently placing his hand on said hip in a teacher manner.  
>Kakashi stilled and silenced his giggling, his blue eye which had brightened dimmed and his attention went fully onto the man before him.<br>"Uh, sorry just you were staring, and I just started..ya know sorry" he replyed sounding seemingly upset with himself for showing that rare side. As his slouched slightly slumping his head forward to stare hard at the floor.  
>In turn Iruka sweented his rough gaze and smiled patting the messy mop of hair on the other man's head.<p>

"You touched me" the man blinked up at Iruka through his silver left parted fringe. Iruka blinked back, recoiling his arm, a sad look twinging in the silvette's visible eye from the lack of contact.  
>"Sor..." Iruka started to apologise, the elder man embraced him, Iruka confused gently embraced him back.<br>"Don't apologise, I Wasn't angry" He stated, moving back out of the hug.  
>Iruka pulled him back in, a small pink blush tinting his usually tanned skin.<br>"you Don't have to be afraid of contact, You Know?" The Brunette explained, startled by how Kakashi reacted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi replyed with a faint nod of the head and nuzzled slightly into Iruka's shoulder absentmindedly. Iruka backed off and gave a faint smile, before stepping aside and rushing off, leaving a confused and slgihtly hurt looking Kakashi behind.

*Later That Day*

Naruto ran into the classroom, mummbling something along the lines of" Iruka Kakashi Sensei Was Talking About You all Day Today And And And" Before he could finish he was stopped by Sasuke. The hyper blonde, glared at the slightly taller black head.

"Usuratonachachi, if you have time to be mummbling crap, you have time to catch up to me" The Uchiha spat out, a teasing glint in his eye.  
>Naruto shot back an even stronger glare and lightly nudged the Uchiha's side, snorting out as a reponse. Iruka sighed and slipped up beside them, bonking them both on the head.<br>"You two need to stop fighting, it's not sutiable for the work enviroment" He said as he massaged his fingers into the bridge of his nose.

Both of the teen's look up at the worn out teacher and share an understanding glance. Sasuke nodded and grabbed the blondes hand dragging him to the desk and sitting down, the blonde parking himself next to him. Iruka sighed again and thoguth back to this mornings events, as Kakashi wondered past the class door. The blush re-enetered the brunette's face, as his gaze followed said man.  
>Naruto giggled as he eyed Iruka like a hawk, Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled slgihtly, shaking his head.<p>

"Soo, Iruka-Sensei, what you looking at?" Naruto chipped in out of nowhere, Iruka blushed a deeper shade and snapped his head to look at Naruto.

"N-nothing..actually ...I was just thinking and my eyes wonder...uh yeah" The brunette replied quickly, while stuttering and scratching the scar on his nose.  
>Naruto smiled knowingly, clutching onto Sasuke's pale hand under the table. Iruka coughed as he looked away and started writing on the wall sized chalk board.<br>Sasuke stood and walked to the front, stopping Iruka and facing him towards Naruto, as the blonde mouthed "Kakashi-sensei". Iruka tilted his head to the side, blinking his wide warm chocolate eyes.

"What about him?" Iruka questioned.  
>"Well, you said you was going to see why he always looks so...so...glum...bored...depressed...like a loner" Naruto replied, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth once he stopped talking, eyeing up the Uchiha.<br>Sasuke winked and chuckled as the blonde blushed and shuffled back on his chair, adverting his eyes to the table's hard wooden surface. Iruka looked on confused at Naruto's behavior. The Black Headed Teen smirked and looked at the door as Kakashi was walking in.

"So you think that Kakashi sensei is nice? Huh Iruka Chaaann..I'll Get Jealous!* Sasuke Said as he slung his arms around Iruka and nuzzled into him.  
>Kakashi's visable eye widened and he scowled, crossing his arms and tapping his gloved fingers on his arm. Naruto shot his eyes up and glared evily at Sasuke, stepping up from his seat, hissing at Sasuke painfully and jumping out the window shouting "CHEATER BAKA TEME!". The Accused Uchiha jumped apart from his primary sensei, running over to the window.<br>"Naruto!" He Shouted, jumping otu after the blonde.  
>Iruka stood there frozen, letting everything that just happened sink in. Kakashi appaered over by the window, peering down at the two teens as they ran down the street, one hiding his tears, the other trying to catch up to the blonde. The one blue eye of the jonin curved upwards while imagining the fight that may account later between said teens. Iruka blinked and shuffled over to the window, perring over Kakashi's shoulder on his tippy toes, looking out at his "son" and his former student. The silvette smiled and looked sideways at the brunette.<p>

"you Know Sensei You May Need To Start Checking Up On Naruto More, he seem's to be advanced then you in the ..cycle" Kakashi stated his eye never leaving the Brunettes face, as he gazed at the slowly retreating teens.  
>Iruka looked at the Blue eye of Kakashi and blinked slowly, looking confused..once again.<br>"What do you mean..cycle?..Sensei, you really need to start talking in a way people can understand, and i wonder what Naruto meant by Cheater?..Is Sasuke going out with someone?" Iruka thought to himself as he fell back onto his feet and tilted his head back to think. Kakashi rolled his eyes and coughed, stepping back from the window, turning on his heels and sitting on the window ledge.  
>"Iruka Sensei, I Believe the answer is right under your nose, check on Naruto tonight..just to see how he is...fighting effects his training..not that it makes a difference"He Replyed, flipping backwards out of the window, after winking to the Teacher.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka thought about what Kakashi and Naruto said their words resounding in his head. When the day had finally ended, he ran out of the school pushing past students and their parents.

As he reached Naruto's house, he rattled the door handle and pounded his fist into the wood door, but to no avail. His hand searched frantically under the door mat for the the spare key, as his fingers grazed the cool silver he grabbed it and fly it into the door lock.

The door swung open once unlocked to an empty apartment. Small distant voices could be heard from the bedroom , bellowing Iruka closer. The brunette held his ear up against the door in hopes of hearing what was being said.

"Naruto, I'm not cheating….seriously Naruto, Why would I?" Sasuke's desperate voice could be heard.

"Your lying, but why with Sensei, that's like me cheating on you with your brother….Sasuke why?..I though you liked me?...Teme!" Naruto could be heard sobbing out, his breath hitching in his throat a couple of times.

"I Do Naruto, I'm not cheating on you, I'm Not!..Why Don't you believe me?" Sasuke responded, all emotions lost from his voice, at the thought of losing Naruto.

"I Don't know, maybe it's cause I'm starting to.." Naruto trailed off, his sob's dying down as he realised what he was about to say.  
>"Starting to what?..Starting to What Naruto!" Sasuke Questioned his voice rising.<p>

"To fall in Love with you Teme!" Naruto shouted out, Sasuke froze, not knowing what to say. His heart telling him to respond, tell him how he fells, how he's always felt for the idiot blonde. But his mind was still processing the words he had longed to hear.

Naruto's bright blue eyes dimmed as the Uchiha remained silent, small crystal clear water droplets began forming in the corner of his eyes, he blinked the tears falling down his cheeks.  
>The Teary Blonde stepped backwards, putting an arm across his face. Sasuke grabbed his arm, his grip tightening once he was sure he had the blonde in a lock.<p>

Naruto yanked his hand from Sasuke's grip and pulled the bedroom door open, the wood hitting the wall with a loud bang, cracking the plaster of the cream walls.

The blonde froze as he came face to face with a shocked looking Iruka, the brunettes mouth was hung open guppying like a fish in hopes of forming some words.

Sasuke spun on his heels to face the door, when there was no sign of movement was heard. The brunette gasped and pointed at the teens.

"You two, your together?" he asked, more of stating a fact then asking, but it was a question all the same. He clasped his hands together to describe what he meant.

"No" Naruto stated simply, drying his eyes on his bright orange rolled up sleeves.

"Yes we are, Naru we have been hiding this for too long, Iruka-Sensei must know, it can't be a secret forever" Sasuke butted in, before anyone else could comment, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Naruto whinned and buried his face into Iruka's chest and sobbed.

"I don't want you to be mad, so I made Sasuke not tell anyone" The blonde explained between sobs "me and Sasuke, we are dating" he finished

When Iruka finally got that through his brain he hugged Naruto.

"S-since When?" He Blurted out.

"2 years ago" Sasuke whispered, his head slouching so it rested on his chest.

"I don't care what you are Naruto, as long ass you are happy and safe" Iruka smiled, hugging his 'son' closer. "I will always Love you"

Naruto burst into tears at this. Iruka patted his spikey out of control hair, as his body racked from the relief and happiness of being accepted.

Once Naruto had lifted his head, the convosation from earlier seemingly to have been forgotten by the one track minded Blonde. Sasuke shrugged, he would deal with it later in private with his blonde Uke.

Iruka chuckled and patted the blonde's head once more, before nudging him gently over to Sasuke, who accepted the blonde with his arms wide open. The brunette nodded and bid his farewell before making his way out of the apartment.

"Hey wait!" Sasuke shouted, Iruka pocked his head into the door way. "Have you ever thought maybe, that you should start a relationship Sensei..?"

Iruka blushed and thought back to the silver haired Jonin, before shaking his head and dashing out of the apartment.

Sasuke shook his head, his fluffy black hair bouncing at the movement, before picking the blonde up and placing him on the bed, tucking him in the plush covers and kissing his forehead.

"I Love You Too Dobe" Sasuke whispered, sitting on the floor, chin on the edge of the bed watching the blonde sleep.

***Outside***

Iruka looked up at the apartment as he left the block, his mind wandered to Kakashi as he thought of what Sasuke had said. He shook his head, laughing slightly to himself as the thoughts of Kakashi mixed with the thoughts of a relationship. His cheeks tinged pink and his face became heated at this and he shook his head harder.


	4. Chapter 4

***Outside***

Iruka looked up at the apartment as he left the block, his mind wandered to Kakashi as he thought of what Sasuke had said. He shook his head, laughing slightly to himself as the thoughts of Kakashi mixed with the thoughts of a relationship. His cheeks tinged pink and his face became heated at this and he shook his head harder.

The brunette was slightly uncomfortable with his new bearings, as his hand fluttered over his pounding heart. He fingers digging into the soft green jacket.

"Ahh, This is so messed up!" He shouted up into the sky, a dog barked from somewhere behind him, before his legs were attacked. A scream ammited from his mouth, as he fell to the floor, a giant orange dog sat on his lap, lapping his slobbery long rough tounge over his cold redened cheek.

"Sorry, Obviously He Liked You Sensei" Kakashi chimmed in, his hands full with 9 long blue leads.

Iruka coughed, and pushed the dog off, wipping his cheek with his sleeve, before standing up and dusting himself off. His eyes trained onto the dreamy man infront of him.

"Are you stalking me!" Iruka questioned, his cheeks flushing at the thought.  
>The taller man shook his head and made a sligtly digusted face.<p>

"No heck no, I was walking these mutt's, they won't shut up other wise" he replyed, looking at the dogs, who wagged their tails happily.  
>Iruka frowned slightly, shaking his head at being dissapointed from the other mans reply.<br>`God Iruka, Pull yourself together, he's Jonin, Kakashi Flipping Sensei at that...no no...He's a guy!' He thought to himself, metally slapping his cheeks hard.

Kakashi raised a perfect eyebrow, before sighing and stalking to walk on, waving his hand back over hsi shoulder in singal of saying bye to the brunette who hadn't even realised the silver haired man had gone.

As Iruka snapped out from his thoughts, he blinked at the place where the other man once stood. He sighed as reached for hsi keys in his pocket, the jingle sound they made, making him smile. He continued on his two block walk back to his apartment, before bringing his key to the door, the keycharms hitting the soft wood, clanging slightly, scratching a thin layer of the red paint that blanketed the wood.

The door swang open gracefully, as he made his way to the soft plush couch, kicking the door shut gently on his way, his green jacket hit the floor with a thud, as he slipped his arms out of it. His body slumped agaisnt the sofa, his body becomming weightless, he wondered into a dream like state. His thought's once again focusing on the Silver haired jonin.

The slender pale muscular arms, the tight blue top that covered them and molded into his arm shape perfectly. His lean slim figure, the green coat that hung from this form, to hug at his hips just the right way. His seemingly baggy blue pants that if he bent over, hugged to his arse, in a way that said `Welcome In`. Iruka shivered and fiddled with the elastic at the top of his own blue pants. His thoughts had led him down a new path.

Iruka's breathing became heavey as his hand slipped into his ever growing tight pants, his fingers grazed the head of his hardening organ.

"Oh god" he whispered, his voice laced with lust, as his thoughts wondered to a shivering naked Kakashi, laying under his body, hot, sweaty and begging for more.

"Ka-kakashii...Uhn.." Iruka moaned as his fingers wrapped around his heated member, his grip tightening as he spread them apart and roughly thrust into his hand. The friction caused the teacher to whimper, his grip losened as he mewled out Kakashi's name. He tilted his hisp up so his butt was perked up into the air as he thrust harder into his hand, his body shuddered and tensed as he bit into the pillow, his first orgasm was over. He panted comming down from his high, he still felt needy. He was still thinking of the Jounin.

"Why" Iruka asked himself, looking at the mess he had made on his hand, before standing up and skidding into the bathroom, plunking his hands under the hot tap for awhile beofre drying them on a hot towel. His thoughts were still fixated on the silver haird hunk, his mouth was becomming dry, his lips were cracking, his heart was racing and his mind was shouting make him mine!.

Iruka knew what was happening, he was starting to like the lonely man. He was attracked to him, he wasn't gay was he?.

**(Ok I was actually going to give up on this story, I still might, as this is my first time writting a story that someone will actually read, the writting is rather crappy, So For That I Am Sorry...But I will contiune If I get some reveiws ^^ Thankies )**


	5. Chapter 5

**meimei130: **Thanks For Your Reveiw, I Will Keep Adding Chapters ^_^ Thanks

"Why" Iruka asked himself, looking at the mess he had made on his hand, before standing up and skidding into the bathroom, plunking his hands under the hot tap for awhile beofre drying them on a hot towel. His thoughts were still fixated on the silver haird hunk, his mouth was becomming dry, his lips were cracking, his heart was racing and his mind was shouting make him mine!.

Iruka knew what was happening, he was starting to like the lonely man. He was attracked to him, he wasn't gay was he?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi flipped out of the classroom window his feet landed on the concrette floor with a soft thud. His head tilted back to rest on his raised shoulders, as his eye stayed on the brunette's,whose side he had just left, Face.

He smiled slightly, before shaking his head and digging his hands into his pockets, before strolling of down the long grey coloured path, to his home.

He fiddled with a peice of string in his pockets, slidding the thin peice of cotton between his rough fingers.

His right eye closed as he sighed, walking of the lonely grey path onto the much bigger busier street road. His eye snapped open in time to see an oncomming cart, as he stepped back cooly still fiddling with the cotton strand.

"Kakashi Sama!" Some girls cheered as they waved there long thing arms at the jonin.  
>Kakashi glanced at them, before rolling his eye. Not bothering to make convosation his body moved on it's own as his feet moved quietly manervaing his way through the crowd towards the river.<p>

His thoughts were still on the brunette, as he looked down at the calm clear water. His heart pounded in his chest as a familiar sound floated to his ears. His head snapped up too fast, moving his hand from his pocket to massarge at the streghted neck muscle.

His eyes searching fraintically for the owner of the voice. His eyes rested on a young man, his long black hair plaited, hanging over his shoulder. Kakashi's eye dropped to the floor, as he rolled his head a couple of times.

The silvette felt dissapointment, as he turned back to the river. `Why do you want to see him so badly?` he thought as he flicked peices of stones into river, causing ripples on the once flat surface.

The amount of time it took for the jounin to get home was not thought of, as he slipped into his warm apartment, before being tackled to the floor by 9 dogs. They lapped at his face, barking happily at their owners return.

"You Guys!" the man gasped out, slapping the dogs away lgihtlywith a flick of his wrists. He sat up closing the door till it clicked shut with his elbow. He smiled through his mask at the dogs that now sat infornt of him in a bundle wagging their tails.

The man peeled his slobber covered mask off, throwing it into the laundry basket int he corner of the room, before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Ok you guys, dinner, then your all having baths, while I catch up on some sleep" He said, more of a comand then asking.

The dogs grummbled before walking into the kitchen, followed closely by the tall man, as he shook his coat off, letting it slump to the floor with a clinking sound.

His fingers ran across the cold suface of the kitchen sides, as he dodged around the dogs in the small square kitchen, making his way to the last cuboard, taking out the bag of dog food, pouring it into 9 seperate bowls, before placing the bag on the side and moving out of the kitchen heading towards his bedroom.

He dragged his feet along the oak wooden floors, down the short blue hallway, and into his average sized bedroom. Once he was in jumping sight of his bed, his lunged sinking into the soft matress, kickign his shoes off and snuggling into his pillow, looking at the white sheets.

Imagining Iruka laying next to him, his hair fanned out around his face the blue covers plastered to his tanned sweaty chest, as his even and soft breathing echoed throughout the room.  
>Kakashi shook his head blinking himself out of his thoughts, sitting up quickly and looking at the window blankly.<p>

"Uhh...Well That Was Weird" He stated, eyes wide and glued to the wall.


	6. AN

**I Will Be Uploading Around 4 More Chapter's Shortly, I Just Need To Finish My Cosplay and My College Course.**

**The College Course Will End In About 2 Week's Time, So I'm Sorry For The Wait, But I'm Working As Fast As I Can, Thank You For Waiting ^^**


End file.
